


戒指

by c4445698



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 偷竊行為
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>吉普賽人的戒指，富含魔力<br/>這是在看一篇冷閃文章的梗，覺得互相感應還滿好的，就拿來使用了</p>
            </blockquote>





	戒指

園遊會總是會有一攤是吉普賽人的攤位，也許是個算命師，也許是擺滿玲瑯滿目異國商品的商人，也可能兩者都是。  
Evan是在那個攤位上遇到自己的True Love的，雖然不是直接的，那年他五歲，他和父母一起到附近的園遊會玩，看完了魔術秀以後，他們就一起逛街。  
Evan跑在前面，然後在吉普賽人的攤位前停下，充滿花色的地毯上擺著各種商品，Evan知道規矩，不要隨便碰別人的東西，所以他只是蹲著看，但他的目光很快被一個東西吸引住了。  
那其實也不是太特別的東西，只是一枚銀色的戒指，上面鑲著一顆藍寶石，攤位上有著許多商品，他卻只想要那樣。  
Evan知道飾品有多貴，他也不敢吵著父母買給自己，商人注意到了他在意的東西，於是拿起那一枚戒指，遞到了Evan面前。  
「你想要這個嗎？」  
Evan盯著那枚戒指點頭，商人要他把手伸出來，他照做了，然後他把戒指給放到他手中，「送你了。」  
Evan是個有禮貌的孩子，他立刻就搖頭：「我媽媽說不能亂拿別人的東西。」  
「沒什麼關係，這戒指本來是一對對戒，但我在美國時被偷走了另一枚，這樣商品不是一對的，就沒有任何價值了。」Evan聽完以後，還是不太能接受，而且他也不懂，為什麼少了一樣以後就沒有價值了。  
「你身上有多少錢？」他掏了掏口袋，拿出一張五塊錢紙鈔，「那就五元吧。」Evan把錢給了商人，然後收下了那枚戒指。  
『Evan－－』他聽見自己的父母在叫他，在他準備離開攤位前，商人抓住了他的手，「那枚戒指，會讓你感受到另一個人，雖然說不準，但也許那個人會是你的True Love。」  
五歲的他根本不知道真愛是什麼，他只是道謝以後，跑回去找父母。

等到年紀大一點了，在學校學到了感情交往，Evan才理解那段話。  
戒指是大人的尺寸，現在的他只能穿過一條鍊子當作項鍊，而且無時無刻都不拿下來，有時候他還是會套在手上，明明應該是冰涼的戒指，卻傳來一股熱度，這大概是另一個人吧。  
如果擁有這枚戒指的人是自己的真愛，不知道會是怎樣的人，也許是個和自己年紀相仿的可愛女孩，也有可能是一個運動型女孩，他在訓練之餘，總是在想這些。

十五歲的時候，他終於把戒指戴上了，但也開始懷疑是否有真愛存在了。  
他後來才意識到，世界那麼大，他怎麼可能在路上遇到與自己有相同戒指的人，更何況他根本不知道這對戒是否只有一對，也許是量產的。  
雖然這樣想著，但他還是帶著戒指，還是期待著，有一天會在路上或是某個地方預見另一個人。

二十歲的時候，他來到洛聖都，離鄉背井來到一個萬惡之都，但對幾乎是社會邊緣人的他來說，已經無所謂了。  
高中畢業後腳受了傷，原本的大好前程毀於一旦，他試圖學父親經商，卻發現自己一竅不通。  
各種問題之下，他來到了這裡。  
他不知道自己會在這裡展開什麼新的生活，也不知道自己是否能安然無恙地撐過第一天，但他會來這裡只是湊巧，那天晚上戒指突然的掉到了被展開的美國地圖，落在了這個城市上，只是因為這樣，所以他來了。  
也許他會在這裡找到對戒的另一半，他有種預感，他會找到的。

他第一份工作是不起眼的服務生，在一個酒吧裡的，過上了日夜顛倒日子，混得其實不怎樣，但這裡的人總是不同，他時時刻刻都在注意著手上戴戒指的人，但半年來，都沒有找到，有許多相仿的款式，但他很清楚那些都不是。  
他第一次感覺到戒指失去溫度是在某天工作時，他的戒指平常是有一種溫度的，他說不上來，但就是那樣，像是感應著另一個人，但在那時候，他突然感覺到戒指變回普通的戒指，帶有冰涼感的那種。  
他一瞬間嚇到了，這種事情從來沒有過，但在下班時，戒指又恢復溫度，但只是一種微溫。  
往後的幾天，漸漸地變回了那熟悉的溫度，大概半個月過後，他遇見了一個人，渾身是傷，甚至還拄著拐杖，他和另一個男人坐在吧台，「喝吧，慶祝你還活著！」  
那人只是發出奇怪的笑聲，「我還以為我回不來了。」  
死裡逃生嗎，Evan沒有在專心聽下去，只是又開始他的工作。

他後來被一個老闆問要不要跳槽，去幫他跑腿做事，雖然是骯髒勾當，但薪水絕對比現在好，於是他做了，也在那裡認識了Brock和Tyler，他們成了一支小隊，不久以後，他認識了Delirious，就是當初拄著拐杖進酒吧的人，他們都對彼此沒有印象，Evan甚至是在很久以後才想起來的。  
他們後來自己獨立出來了，但前老大當然不會給他們好臉色看，誰會希望自己養的狗跑出去以後，還在家門外佔地為王，但Delirious帶著他的人馬幫了自己。  
因為合作愉快，所以他們乾脆繼續合作。

Evan是在意外的情況下發現Delirious有戴戒指，但平常都沒看見他戴，Marcel有一天晚上當起了福爾摩斯，他觀察起每個人，講著一些小細節才會發現的事情，例如Brian這兩天動作比以前小，Marcel問他是不是有受傷，他才坦承前兩天上健身房之後，肩膀脫臼了，因為不嚴重所以沒有使用三角巾固定。  
然後是Nogla被說有養狗，他的棉褲上都是狗毛，還有一股不容易發現的味道，Nogla也承認，他的確在這周養了隻小狗，接著就拿出手機炫耀了。  
然後是Delirious，Marcel說他的左手中指上有一圈曬痕和壓痕，表示他其實有再戴戒指，那是長期累積下來的痕跡，Delirious沒否認，他掏出皮夾，拿出一枚戒指，Evan在看到時就發現了，那枚戒指和他的那只是一對的，他們外型一樣，只差在上面是鑲著紅寶石，大家盯著那戒指看了一會，然後他感覺到Marcel的目光飄到他手上，他趕緊把手藏在口袋裡。  
他暫時還沒有打算要和Delirious說戒指的事情，但他還是想知道戒指的來歷，不過在他開口以前，Nogla就先開口問了：「真沒想到你會戴戒指，這戒指哪來的？」  
「Luke偷來送給我的，他說是我和他的定情信物。」Delirious才剛說完，立刻被噓聲和Gaaaayyy的聲音淹沒，他大笑著，然後又說：「說笑的，不過的確是我們兩個一起偷來的，這是分贓的。」他把戒指套回原處，這解釋讓大家比較能釋懷了。  
Evan的思緒瞬間回到五歲時，吉普賽商人說，對戒的另一只是在美國被偷的，而被偷的那一只的持有者，可能會是真愛。  
他看著Delirious的小丑臉，只花了一秒鐘，就毅然決然放棄尋找真愛這件事情了，就算那所謂的真愛就在眼前，他也決定放下了。

但現實總是沒有想像中美好，大概在下決定沒幾天後，他們一行人老樣子的去了酒吧物色女性，Evan上一段感情停留在高中，那時候他意氣風發，還是隊長的時候，有一個啦啦隊的女友，但在他腳受傷後，一切都毀了，說實在話Evan也沒有愛過她，他們只是一對做做樣子的假情侶而已。  
那這樣好像不算是一段感情？Evan坐在吧檯仔細想著，然後他聽見了Tyler再叫他，已經有點喝茫的他站在飛鏢機前面，說要和自己比賽，輸的買單，Evan大口地灌完剩餘的啤酒，走到飛鏢機前，他們幾個人都圍在一旁看著，看今天是哪個倒楣鬼要為自己買單。  
最後是還算清醒的Evan獲勝，但他贏的當下，Brian就又遞了一杯酒過來，當作獲勝獎勵，不過那不是啤酒，而是長島冰茶。  
當下喝的時候只有種灼熱感，但半小時後，他幾乎不醒人事的躺在沙發區，而當他重新有印象時，他和Delirious睡在一張床上，渾身赤裸，因為宿醉而頭痛的他，看到這件事情的發生，頭更痛了。  
不過當Delirious醒來以後，他表示他們之間什麼都沒有，畢竟他還穿著衣服，只有Evan是裸的，因為他吐的全身都是，只好脫掉全部的衣服。  
「我的內褲呢？」  
「在我脫掉你的褲子之後，你又吐了。」  
Delirious簡單解釋著，「總之我用水沖了你一下，接著把你丟上床，我太累了走不到沙發所以就上床睡著了。」  
Evan聽完他處理自己的方式，覺得自己沒感冒真好。  
「我昨天才發現你的戒指和我戒指長的很像欸，只是你的是藍色的。」本來以為事情會這樣落幕，在他去廚房拿水時，他聽見Delirious這樣說，他只是隨便回答：「可能是同一家製造商吧。」

Evan從來沒和人說過戒指和真愛的事情，不過自從他見到Delirious之後，他很確信吉普賽人預言應該是錯的，他就算和這小丑一見如故，再怎樣也不可能愛上他。  
不過這一切在Delirious短暫的搬進來以後改變了，Delirious之前住的房子失火了，還好那時候他人在Cartoonz那裡幫忙，不過一回家看到焦黑的房子，他第一時間是打電話給Marcel：「你家有沙發可以借我睡嗎？我家被燒了。」那時候是凌晨三點，Marcel以為他在說謊，念了幾句以後就掛掉了，Delirious把所有人的電話都打過一次了，只有Evan說好，並且會來接他。  
當他開車到指定地點時，那棟房真的被燒得焦黑，而Delirious坐在公車站的椅子上，一身狼狽，畢竟是剛出完任務回來，Evan也沒多問，就讓他進了自己家，那時候已經是凌晨五點。  
他盡量做到一個主人的樣子，拿了套衣服讓換洗，還順便拿了枕頭和被子出來放在沙發上，當Delirious出來時，Evan才想起來，這一年來，這是他第一次看到他沒畫小丑妝的樣子。  
Evan得說自己看傻眼了，誰知道小丑妝下面是這樣的臉，他不會形容，但就是……很好看？會在路上多看幾眼，但還是會轉眼就忘記的好看類型。  
不過他看起來似乎有點難過，「你還好嗎？」Evan問，Delirious坐到沙發上搖頭，Evan不笨，很快他就想到大概是有什麼東西在火災中一起被燒掉了，「你家被燒掉了，我很抱歉，如果你擔憂錢不夠用的話，我會幫你，你也可以暫時住在這裡，直到下一個任務分紅，你如果沙發睡不習慣，我們可以明天去買張床……」Evan看著他還是悶悶不樂，也沒多說什麼地走進房間，讓他安靜一下好了。  
不過三天後知道Delirious是因為放在床上的泰迪熊被燒掉而難過，Evan覺得自己愚蠢至極，那不過就是一隻娃娃，他對Delirious這樣說，Delirious回應說那不同，那是陪自己長大的泰迪熊，意義重大，但Evan還是覺得太過幼稚，兩人就吵了起來。  
而因為這樣Delirious在一周後搬出Evan家。

『每個人生命中都有個重要的東西，也許對我們來說不怎樣，但對他們來講很重要。』Brock後來這麼和他解釋。  
所以當大家都去Delirious新家作客時，每個人都送了點小東西，或是帶了瓶酒大家一起喝，當Evan把禮物交到他手上時，他很確定那雙藍眼睛之中是訝異，Brock只是欣慰著笑著，Delirious拆開了禮物，露出了笑容，Evan從沒看他那樣笑過。  
他突然覺得，為了再次看到那個笑容，他可以多買幾隻泰迪熊給Delirious，但理智打敗了妄想，他為什麼會突然冒出那想法自己也不理解。  
幾個月後在拜訪時，他家已經不只有一隻泰迪熊了，沙發上，餐桌上，茶几上幾乎都有一隻，Delirious說那是Luke去其他地方工作時順便帶回來的，Evan覺得有種被比下去的感覺，他的泰迪熊果然只是其中之一而已。  
Evan不知道的是，他送的那隻泰迪熊正坐在Delirious的床上，也是唯一一隻坐在那裡的。

時間就這樣過了一年半，每天相處再一起的一年半，中間經歷過很多事情，不論是幫派火拚還是海灘BBQ，或者是腕力比賽和槍法比賽。  
喔，還有一件事情，他和Delirious搞上床了，那真的純粹是一場酒後意外，他們兩個在廉價旅館的床上醒來時，彼此差點拿槍自盡，但後來還是坦然面對，畢竟都是大人了，一夜情又不是什麼大事情。  
他們盡量的不去討論這件事情，現在討論對錯已經太晚，Evan一直提醒自己別再發生第二次，但事實總是相反，接著又第三次、第四次，有時候是喝醉，有時候不是。  
「你和Delirious到底是什麼關係？」在平常不過的聚會，Tyler卻突然問了。  
「你想問什麼？」  
「真的，你想和我來裝傻這招？」  
Evan其實也知道他在問什麼，他和Delirious默契最好，上過床，也許彼此還有點好感，不過這都不表示什麼，「我們沒有任何關係。」然後換來Tyler不屑的眼神，然後電話就響了，他只好走到外頭去接聽，離開前還聽見Tyler在碎碎念說：『每天閃瞎老子的眼還說沒有什麼……』  
來電人是Syndicate，洛聖都另一個幫派的老大，雖然規模不大，但因為人緣不錯，所以也很少有人去找麻煩，畢竟在這種圈子打混，多一個敵人不如多一個朋友。  
他只是通知貨來了，順便警告一下，最近有一個新幫派，不懂做人處事道理，一心想要做整個城市的老大，目前大家還在研討怎麼連根拔除他們，所以先放任不管，沒想到卻越來越無法無天，直接當起搶匪，搶地盤、搶貨、甚至是搶女人。  
Evan掛斷了電話走回酒吧裡面，把事情告訴Tyler以後離開那裡，現在這時候是要回基地準備計畫，這筆之後就準備一次剷除那群人。

在認識Evan以前，那枚戒指就只是一個戰利品而已，沒有什麼特別的，那枚戒指上的寶石甚至不是自己喜歡的顏色，但他還是帶著，畢竟那是他的第一個戰利品。  
他的童年其實還算正常，偷竊也只是為了好玩，誰知道後來就走上歪路，在高中念完的時候，就和Luke出去闖盪，那時候他把戒指戴在手上，Luke還訝異的說你還留著這破銅爛鐵，顯然之前的戰利品他全搞丟或是賣掉了，Delirious說他一直珍惜著，畢竟是意義重大的東西。  
第一次感受到溫度是在二十歲的時候，很普通的一個早上，本來都是冷冰冰的戒指突然有了溫度，他原本以為是自己的體溫導致，所以他把他拿去冰箱冰一陣子，拿出來之後，溫度依然存在。  
然後他把正在睡覺的Luke吵醒，和他說這件事情，Luke用著他腦子有病的眼神看他，實際測試過後，他才相信這點，冰過之後的戒指，外面是冰的，裡面卻是熱的，但和人的溫度一樣那種熱度。  
本來覺得是奇觀，但久了也就算了，這種情形持續了好久好久，他也沒覺得不對，直到認識Evan，他喝醉那天才看見他的戒指和自己幾乎相同，只差顏色不同，他在Evan醒來後問了戒指的事情，他只是說：「可能是同一家製造商吧。」  
這的確合理，畢竟這戒指只是那攤位上的小東西，也許那個攤位上有許多一模一樣的，但他沒問Evan，他的戒指是不是也能感受到溫度。

Delirious後來短暫的住進他家，雖然只有幾天，但那時候Evan就像是他的救星，在他從舊金山回來的時候，面對他的是一片焦黑的房子，他第一時間是WTF，第二時間是想到那些泰迪熊，欲哭無淚，但累得要死的他，現在只想要洗澡和睡覺，他開始打電話問誰家現在有空位，但凌晨三點打電話真的不是好主意，大家都有接，但大多數人以為是惡作劇，Delirious順便學到不要太常惡整自己朋友這件事情。  
最後只有Evan來了。  
他也很關心自己，他洗完澡以後想到被火燒掉的泰迪熊所以悶悶不樂的，大概是表現得太明顯，所以他立刻就在想安慰的話了。  
Evan是個的性格很好，所以當他提起自己不開心的原因時，他以為Evan會像之前一樣安慰自己，結果換來的是唾棄，Delirious從Cartoonz那裡拿到報酬後，立刻就找房子，很快地搬了出去，他第一次覺得看錯人了。  
當他收到喬遷之禮時，Evan送的東西讓他又驚又喜，先不說這禮物的價格，光是他願意走進去泰迪熊專賣店就讓他嚇到了，Delirious拿出裡面的泰迪熊時，差點在大家面前抱著泰迪熊唱歌和跳舞，但他一直在笑。  
在送走了他們之後，他把這件事情告訴Luke，過沒多久，他就在幾個月內一直收到信件，Luke因為任務關係開始四處跑，所以他都會去當地的店家買禮物，再郵寄到洛聖都，他家各處很快的就都放置了一隻泰迪熊，而Evan送的那隻，從一開始就放在他床上，沒有變過。

他們默契很好，大家都知道，有時候甚至會好到出乎意料，只需要一個眼神就知道彼此想幹嘛。  
但默契好和上床是兩回事，他們在某次慶功宴喝最後，兩個人就上床了，早上醒來時先是腰酸背痛，然後看到散落在地上的衣服，他差點發出女人般的尖叫，他叫醒Evan想問他有沒有印象昨晚的事情，但他看到眼前的一切，也是不敢置信，甚至撿起地上的槍準備了解自己。  
Delirious不太高興，原來和自己上床是這麼不幸運的事情，但真的要做的話也是自己吧，他才是被上的那個，後來他們也沒相處上問題，只是一夜情，雖然是和同性，但都活到這把年紀了，也沒什麼關係。  
誰知道有一就有二，有二就有三，喝醉之後就只是慾望在掌管一切，他們有一次是在彼此清醒的情況下做的，忘記是為什麼了，他們第一次知道和同性做愛也可以很爽，完事之後他們只是躺著，什麼也沒說，之後也有好幾次這種情況，他們沒有想要停止的意思。  
Delirious沒有想過他們關係算什麼，他只是覺得就這樣順其自然沒有不好，他沒有喜歡人的經驗，所以他不知道他對Evan是不是喜歡，或者是愛，他甚至問了Luke，然而Luke只是嘆了口氣，罵自己蠢。  
Luke罵他蠢的原因很簡單，這麼明顯的感情居然還要來問自己，但Delirious以為Luke只是在藉機罵自己而已。  
這問題在互罵聲之中被遺忘。

Delirious得到所有問題的回答時，那情況並不太好，那是幾個小時前發生的事情，他們正在碼頭交貨，從兩個月前開始，他們就總是全員出動，事實證明了這是對的。  
他們在清點貨物完畢之後，就立刻聽見了槍聲，在屋頂上當狙擊手的Lui甚至來不及從無線電通知，三台箱型車就衝破了鐵門，Delirious立刻就找了掩護，負責搬貨的Wildcat、Brian和Marcel加快了速度，Brock和Mini先射爆了他們的車子輪胎，在對方下車後，果然是一場可怕的槍戰，對方拿了格林機關槍出來掃射，如果沒有先找好掩護，可能就被打成蜂窩了。  
槍戰並沒有持續很久，東西搬完以後就準備直接撤退，關上門以後，Nogla立刻開車衝了出去，剩下的人慢慢移動到車子旁，Lui邊跑邊打傷了幾個人，Evan站在車門旁邊拿著掩護大家上車。  
「上車！」Delirious拿槍對著外面，掩護他，但視線被門遮住，他沒注意到有人躺在地上開槍，Evan在那一秒腳滑了一下，但Brock把他往內拉，車子邊開邊關門。  
Delirious第一次體會到戒指的溫度下降，他直覺反應和Evan有關，「醫院！去醫院！Vanoss中彈了！」他對著開車的Droidd大吼著，路線立刻變更。  
在抵達醫院，看著Evan被送進急診室之後，Delirious好像終於搞清楚了，自己對Evan的感覺是什麼，不過實在不合時宜。

當Evan醒來之後，在加護病房待了兩天，然後轉到普通單人病房，在傷口癒合以前還有段時間必須待在醫院，所有人都來看過他，就是沒有Delirious的影子。  
「他人呢？」他問著Brock。  
「誰？」  
「Delirious.」  
「我不認識。」Brock說出口的時候，Evan整個人嚇得從床上起身，牽扯到傷口喊痛，Brock把他壓回床上躺好，「老天，只是開個玩笑，你反應有必要那麼大嗎？」  
「這一點都不好笑，我還以為我只是受個傷，我就穿越到平行世界了。」Evan抱怨著，「所以他人呢？」  
「他本來要我們別告訴你，但現在剷除計畫是他在指揮，他甚至把Cartoonz和Ohm他們全叫了回來，然後動用Ohm的關係叫上了Pewdiepie，然後更多的人，你知道的。」  
Evan沒想到情況會是這樣，這出乎他的意料，「我得立刻回去。」  
「不需要你回去坐鎮指揮也沒關係，他做得不錯，而且你現在需要的是好好休息。」  
Evan遲疑了一下，然後說：「Brock，我要你答應我一件事情，幫我看好他。」

Delirious最後還是出現了，在行動的隔天，手上打著石膏出現在他病床旁邊。  
「鬧得挺大的。」Evan說，「你一定要讓大家都知道幫派在火拼就是了。」  
Delirious笑著，「至少解決了，該死的死，該殘的殘。」他對於殺死那些混帳一點歉意也沒有，明明知道人數拚不過，還要硬上，下場就是被打得很慘，Delirious還用了點私刑對付那幾個領頭的，身上的傷不是因為被打，而是因為打人打得太過用力導致。  
「所以你來報告行動結果嗎？」  
「一半一半，我還有件事情要和你說。」Delirious從椅子上起身，站到他病床邊，「你的戒指，感覺的到對吧？人的體溫。」  
Evan的表情表示了一切，「而且那是我的體溫。」Delirious補充，Evan沒把這事情告訴過任何人，但Delirious知道，這表示他的戒指可能也有相同功能。  
「看來我們戒指真的是同一間製造商做的，連功能都一樣。」  
「戒指是一對的。」Evan打算把事情都告訴他，雖然真愛那部分他還在猶豫說不說，「那是一個吉普賽人賣給我的，他告訴過我這戒指是對戒，但戒指的另一隻在美國不見了。」  
Delirious早就忘了戒指到底從什麼地方偷來的，但經Evan這樣一說，他還真有點印象是個異國攤位。  
「那你早就知道這戒指會互相感應？」  
「不，我也是在戴上時候才知道，那吉普賽人沒和我說這麼多。」  
「真可惜這不是量產的。」Delirious看起來很失落，「但我也覺得很幸運，是你拿到另一個戒指。」  
「我倒是覺得挺倒楣的。」Evan說出一開始的想法，他原本以為Delirious會說他是個臭小子之類的，然後在解釋，但Delirious卻是坐到床上，然後親了自己，不像之前上床那樣的隨便應付，而是更多的感情。  
「我愛你，Evan.」Delirious輕聲這樣對他說著，「你可得做好心理準備，你會倒楣一輩子，因為我會一直在你身邊。」

「我是不是也去找個吉普賽人來占卜比較好呢？」Nogla，23歲，男性，在聽了他朋友的相愛一個月，其實卻相識十五年的奇妙過程後，看著兩個在那裡互相餵食烤肉的傢伙，不禁這樣想著。  
「也不是隨便就遇的到吧？」Brian咬著烤肉，反問。  
「是啊，哪有隨便就遇到吉普賽人給你占卜，你不如去找巫毒，請別人幫你下咒算了。」Lui在一旁建議著，Nogla立刻出聲反駁。  
「God Damn!你們兩個可不可以不要二十四小時膩在一起啊！」剛從屋子裡出來的Tyler看到站在烤肉架旁的他們，近乎崩潰地大吼著。  
Delirious發出招牌笑聲，Evan則是說：「要你管，去和Brock拿墨鏡啊！」  
Tyler一邊碎碎念一邊遠離他們，走到大家都在地方，「早知道別讓他們湊一對了，Jesus!」就算有段距離了，他們兩個還是聽的到Tyler的抱怨。  
「我們聽得到喔！」Delirious大喊著，Tyler坐下後對著他們比了中指，他們只是一直笑著。  
「Delirious.」本來正在專心翻動著烤肉串的他，聽見Evan在叫他，抬起頭，迎面而來的是一個吻，接著他們聽到來自Tyler的抱怨：『要開房回去開，you motherfucker!』  
Evan和Delirious有默契的伸出左手，秀出他們戴戒指的那隻手指。

 

後續一：  
「所以你覺得結婚時，我們要交換這對戒指就好，還是另外訂做一對？」  
Evan第一次聽到這問題時，把嘴巴裡的水全噴了出來。

後續二：  
其實戒指，不管誰帶都可以感受到對方溫度，當他們所有人都是帶過一輪以後，那戒指差點卡在Tyler和Nogla手指上拔不下來。  
「我才不要和這死愛爾蘭人感受體溫！」

後續三：  
Nogla在散會後走回家，途中丟了十塊錢給一個乞討的老人，那老人和他說，『往公園走走吧，今天天氣不錯。』他照做了，然後遇到了現任女友。


End file.
